musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Ingo Pickhan
Ingo Pickhan (* 25. Dezember 1971 in Siegen, Deutschland), ist ein deutscher Songwriter, Musikfachwirt, Kommunikationswirt und Musikproduzent. Unter seinem Alias Chillwalker produziert er einen Genremix aus elektronischer, klassischer und instrumentaler Musik, stark beeinflusst von den Konzeptwerken Mike Oldfields, Yello und anderen Künstlern der Chillout, Deephouse und Filmmusik . Daneben ist er für andere Künstler bzw. Unternehmen der Musik- und Werbeindustrie als freier Komponist und Remixer unter den Pseudonymen Jan von der Ruh und PICKHAN tätig. Leben und Werk Ingo Pickhan wuchs in einem künstlerisch gestaltend geprägtem Haushalt auf. Seine Eltern waren beide Schauwerbegestalter, seine Mutter beschäftigt sich zusützlich als Künstlerin intensiv mit der Malerei. Er begann im Alter von zwölf Jahren Songs zu komponieren, nachdem 1982 das durch die Neue Deutsche Welle Band Trio bekannt gewordene Casiotone unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lag. Dabei ging er nicht den üblichen Weg erst bekannte Stücke nachzuspielen und später selber zu schreiben, von Anfang an lag das Interesse darin die unterschiedlichsten gehörten Stilrichtungen zu verstehen und beherrschen zu wollen. Bis zu seinem 16. Lebensjahr geschah dies rein autodidaktisch, zur Vorbereitung auf das gewünschte Studium der Musikwissenschaft an der Universität zu Köln, belegte er einen Crashkurs in Musiktheorie und Klavier, 1998 folgte der Wechsel zur Westdeutschen Akademie für Kommunikation, welche er als Kommunikationswirt abschloss. Neben dem Studium arbeitete er im Bereich Tonmischung an der Postproduktion diverser Fernsehformate. Musik-Farben-Synästhesie Während der Studienzeit Pickhans, als Tonassistent eines Unternehmens für Postproduktion entdeckte der damalige Sound Engineer und Filmkomponist Paul Rabiger, dass I.Pickhan der Musik-Farben-Synästhesie fähig ist. Pickhan beschrieb die Episodenmusik einer sich aktuell in Postproduktion befindlichen Serien Episode als "zu grün" und erläuterte dies mit dem farblichen Empfinden von Instrumentenklängen. Die Bestätigung der Musik-Farben-Synästhesie war der Schlüsselmoment sich auf die Komposition als Beruf zu konzentrieren. Werke Werbemusik (Auswahl) * 100.000 Jobs für Junge (Jump!), (Funkspot) 1998 * Island-E-Motion (Werbefilmusik) 2012 Diskographie Als Auftragskomponist und Produzent '(Auswahl) * ''Reiten ist Gut (Dance), (Single Auskopplung, '''Eins Live Ponyhof), EMI 1997 * Mambo King (Pop/Schlager), (Single Auskopplung Irena), EMC Phönix 1996 * Gänsehaut (Pop/Schlager), (Singleauskopplung''' Irina') EMC Phönix 1996 '''Als Remixer '(Auswahl) * Unloved (Chillwalker Orchestral String Mix), für Ingo Boss (Same Mind-Remixe, LP, 2013 * Fire (Chillwalker feat. Mykel Angel), für Mykel Angel, * Höher (Pickhans little Discomix), für Coco (Höher, EP, 2017) Alben ' '(Auswahl) * Deutsche Schlägertrophäe 1996 (Drittplazierung mit dem Titel Mamboking) * Gänsehaut, (mehrere Titel auf dem Debütalbum der Künstlerin Irena) 1997 * Gutes Reiten, schlechtes Reiten (mehrere Titel auf dem gleichnamigen Comedy Album Eins Live Ponyhof) 1997 * Chillwalker: Fine tunes del mar 2007 Soundtrack * Fire (Chillwalker feat. Mykel Angel)), Bestboy Music 2006, Wog Boy 2: Kings of Mykonos (OST) * Back to Mykonos, (Chillwalker feat. Toni Leo), Wog Boy 2: Kings of Mykonos (OST). Singles (Auswahl) unter Liquid Bad Groove * Freakout to the Funky Side of Life (House), 1997 unter Chillwalker, seit 2002 auf Manifold Music, ZYX, Clubland, Sony, M-Sol Rec. u.a. * Acoustronic Trip * The simple things * The simple things * Chillout Version * Traffic * Einfach nur Chillen * Chillout Version * Blue * Dont stop it! * The Light of God * Alina * Sentimental Sunshine * Bali chill Groove * Costa del Sol * Spiritual Dreams * Sunday Morning * Fairyland * Evolution FX * Für Ela * Come to Mykonos * For my Roots * Homeless * A dream comes true * Summerrain * Back to Mykonos * Cookeys & Milk * Finally Anna * Lazy Sunday Eve * A Summermovie * Dancing in the sunrise * Hope (say you´ll be mine) * Heavens Waiting * Mark & Harp * Your Supergirl Weblinks * Ingo Pickhan bei Discogs (englisch) * Ingo Pickhan bei Discogs (englisch) * Offizielle Website, relaunch 2014 * Ingo Pickhan im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wog_Boy_2:_Kings_of_Mykonos Kategorie:Elektronische Lounge- und Ambient-Musik Kategorie:Popmusik Kategorie:Musikproduzent Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Mann